Watching Stephen King's Carrie
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if one week before the Prom, the day before Tommy asked Carrie to go with him, a DVD and note were sent to Principal Morton's office where he then watches the DVD with the whole school. What's the DVD about? Simple...It's about Carrie...and the Prom. Note I will be changing a few things. AU OOC-ish rated T and of course since it's me there will be a femslash pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Watching Stephen Kings' Carrie**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if the week before the prom a DVD was sent to Chamberlin High that they were supposed to watch in order to try and advert a major disaster? What if Desjardin and Carrie were closer than they were in the movies? What if Carrie's home life was worse than it appeared and how will everyone react? AU OOC-somewhat and of course there's going to be a femslash pairing.)**

"Attention everyone! Attention everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this emergency assembly." Principal Morton said into the microphone and causing the whispers from the students and teachers to quite down as they all looked at him.

"Earlier today I found a DVD and a note on my desk. The note read that we are all to watch the DVD together in order to try and advert a…catastrophe of some sort. So that's what we will be doing. Watching the DVD. I'll give you all a moment to sit with your friends and peers and then we'll start." Morton said causing whispering and muttering to break out even more while everyone was confused but moved to sit with their friends. Desjardin immediately got up from her seat next to the other teachers and walked over to sit by Carrie, giving the girl a comforting smile while everyone merely watched in confusion. They didn't know the two were friends.

"Everyone settled? Good. Now let's start the movie." Morton said after about three more minutes of everyone moving or shuffling around as he turned on the projector and started the movie.

**The screen showed a normal looking blue house before a brief sound of screaming was heard as the screen moved further and further into the house.**

"What's so special about that house?" Chris asked with a slight sneer to her voice as she sat next to her clique and boyfriend. No one but Sue and her boyfriend Tommy noticed Desjardin looking at Carrie worriedly while Carrie looked shocked at the sight of the house.

**"Help me!" A woman was heard yelling while the screen showed a door built into the stairway.**

Carrie paled at the sight of the door and started to shiver a little, causing Desjardin, Sue, and Tommy to look worried while Desjardin wrapped a comforting arm around the girls shoulders in a half-hug.

**Now the screen moved up the stairs, showing a bible covered in blood that was very familiar to most of the adults and students.**

"Oh great. This is about Creepy Carrie." Chris moaned causing Desjardin's eyes to snap to her with a small snarl on her lips.

"Name calling is not tolerated! Detention Ms. Hargensen!" Desjardin snapped before the other teachers could even open their mouths. Chris looked ready to argue, and she probably would have too, if it weren't for the glare Desjardin was giving her.

**There was muttering heard as the screen moved up the stairs and into a room before a loud scream was heard as the screen showed Margate White in a night gown soaked with blood.**

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Tommy moaned looking pale at the sight of the woman screaming in pain, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes.

"She's giving birth if that's what you think it is." Sue said causing all males in the gym to pale and shiver slightly in terror, which caused most of the females to either snicker or roll their eyes.

**"Help me lord. What is this? Cancer?" Margaret asked herself before she screamed in pain again.**

"Cancer? Really?" Tina asked with a snicker of amusement, although it didn't sound nice. It sounded mean in fact.

**Margaret screamed as she thrashed around on the bed slightly before saying something about 'heavenly grace protect me and guide me in my hour of death' before screaming again.**

"Dramatic much?" Chris asked spitefully, causing almost everyone to stare at her while Tommy muttered 'hypocrite much' under his breath.

** Margaret stopped screaming suddenly and just laid there as something wiggled underneath her nightgown. She slowly began to pull her nightgown back and looked in shocked horror at the sight of a small blood covered baby.**

Carrie looked surprised. Her mama had always said that she had found Carrie in her bed one day while waking up.

**"It's a test." Margaret slowly said as she stared at the baby shocked.**

"What's she blabbering about?" Desjardin asked frowning in confusion as everyone stared at the screen confused as well.

**"Cut it down. Cut it down." Margaret said shaking her head to the side as she stared at her child.**

"Cut it down!? That's a baby not a dog and definitely not an 'it'!" Desjardin said torn between shocked and horrified as she held Carrie tightly while everyones' eyes widened, darting between a confused Carrie and the screen in alarm.

**Margaret leaned over to her nightstand and drew a pair of scissors out of the top drawer, opening them and holding them up like knives as she looked at the baby. One hand reached down and held the now squirming and gurgling baby still while the other held the scissors poised.**

Everyones looked horrified as they realized what she was about to do while Carries eyes widened in shock at the sight of her mother on the screen.

**Margaret stabbed the scissors down towards the baby.**

"M-Mama?" Carrie asked in horrified shock as she stared at the screen, causing everyone to flinch at the horror and sadness in her voice as tears welled up in her eyes. Carrie knew her mother didn't like her a whole lot but…she always thought her mama loved her enough not to kill her.

"That bitch is DEAD when I next see her!" Desjardin screamed ferally as she held Carrie tightly and glared at the screen. Tommy caught sight of Carries tears before the girl burrowed her head into Desjardin's shoulder and sighed before nodding to his girlfriend. He'd ask Carrie out to the Prom.

"Shh it's okay Carrie. She didn't do it did she? You're right here safe in my arms." Desjardin whispered soothingly as she tried to quietly comfort the distraught teen, pushing her rage at Margaret to the side in favor of comforting the quietly sobbing girl. Everyone began to feel bad about how they treated Carrie. They never would have done it if they knew she was almost killed as a newborn! Even Chris wasn't that cruel!

For her part Carrie merely sobbed quietly into Desjardin's shoulder. Now there was no one she could trust at all. Well…that wasn't completely true.

She could trust Ms. Desjardin…but she was the only one Carrie trusted anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Watching Stephen Kings' Carrie**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

No one said anything about Carrie crying as they all turned back to the movie to give the sobbing teen and the gym teacher some privacy, so that Carrie won't feel awkward or ashamed about crying like that later.

"It's okay Sweetie. I've got you. You're fine, she won't hurt you." Desjardin cooed softly to Carrie as she rocked the girl as much as she could.

**The scissors stopped less than an inch away from the baby's face as the child now cried while Margaret looked confused. The baby opened her little eyes and stared straight into Margaret's causing the woman to set down the scissors.**

"Aww Carrie was so cute as a baby." One of the other female teachers said causing Carrie, who had managed to calm down by now, to blush darkly while Desjardin chuckled quietly.

"Yes she was. Look at her pretty eyes." Another said causing Desjardin to bit her lip to keep from laughing at how red Carrie was turning.

"Yeah and she was so tiny!" A third female commented causing Desjardin to bust out laughing at how red Carrie was.

"What's so funny Rita?" Principal Morton asked as everyone looked at the gym teacher who was clutching her side as she laughed almost hysterically.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just…did you see how red Carrie was turning at their remarks? If she turned any redder she'd be a tomato." Desjardin said teasing Carrie gently as she giggled, causing Carrie to blush harder and pout slightly as Desjardin who just giggled harder and patted her on the top of the head.

**Margaret reached down and gently cradled the baby, picking her up and making gentle 'shh'ing sounds as she kissed the baby's face and hugged her while the screen went black briefly.**

** Now it showed a fifteen to sixteen year old Carrie in a simple swim suit holding a towel in front of her as she saw Chris and her clique coming out of the locker room in the gym.**

"That was last week." Desjardin said looking at the screen with an eyebrow raised as everyone blinked, oh yeah that was last week.

**There was a brief showing of Sue and Tommy kissing before Ms. Desjardin was heard yelling. There was a blowing of the whistle as Ms. Desjardin was shown for a minute.**

** "Let's go ladies! In the water, caps on Please!" Desjardin shouted while Carrie was shown tucking her hair into her cap as there was splashing in the background."**

"Why do I not want to see this again?" Desjardin asked with a groan as she stared at the screen while Sue and a few others flushed. Knowing what came after this.

** "Chris and Sue! Let's go!" She shouted as everyone jumped into the water. There was a brief shot of under the water where everyone but Carrie was shown jumping around playing with the volleyball.**

** "I want you to keep it in the air at least three times alright?" Desjardin was heard asking over the whoops while Chris and Sue swayed together in the water chatting about graduating."**

"Wait until after you graduated to celebrate girls." Principal Morton said causing Chris to 'hmph'.

** "Don't be afraid of the ball ladies alright?" Desjardin was heard asking after some girls had jumped back from the ball that Sue had spiked at them.**

"Although that was a nice spike, they still could have hit it back." Desjardin said shaking her head slightly while those on the other team flushed slightly in embarrassment

** There was a whistle before the ball arched high up into the air and over towards Carrie who was in the back corner and made no move to get it, looked nervous and somewhat afraid.**

Here Sue and a few others frowned, they didn't notice how nervous she had looked while Desjardin sighed.

"We'll have to work on your confidence some Carrie, but later okay?" Desjardin asked causing Carrie to look confused but nod in agreement.

** "Alright Carrie White. Let's get Carrie into the game. Can't stand on the sidelines all the time, c'mon." Desjardin encouraged as Carrie slowly reached forward and picked the ball up while moving forward as everyone stared at her.**

"That just made her even more nervous. No one likes being stared at." Desjardin remarked causing Sue to smile sheepishly, she should have known that already, while Chris and the others ignored the gym teacher.

**"Carrie serve." Desjardin said swinging her whistle around on her finger while Chris gave an exaggerated 'Carrie, yeah' and clapping. This just made Carrie even more nervous.**

"It'll be alright Carrie just remember some of the things I taught you during your extracurricular activities." Desjardin said smiling at Carrie who gave her a small shy smile back.

"What kind of extracurricular activities?" Morton asked confused, never having heard about this from the gym teacher before.

"Hmm. It's a secret." Desjardin said with a small smirk while Carrie smiled slightly wider.

"Why can't you tell us?" Chris asked with a slight whine to her voice while Carrie smiled even wider, she knew what was next.

"Because a secret makes a woman, woman." Desjardin said with a smirk while Carrie gave a small giggle at the saying she had heard so many times before.

"No need to be worried I don't teach her anything dangerous…well nothing dangerous to _her_ at least. To anyone that tries to attack her though…" Desjardin trailed off with a small shrug of her shoulders while Carrie perked up slightly.

"She mainly teaches me different songs and sometimes how to play different instruments." Carrie inputted causing everyone to look at her, causing her to become shy again.

"What's the matter? Never listened to music before?" Norma asked snidely and causing Desjardin to glare at her.

"No. The only songs I know are the ones Ms. Desjardin taught me and occasionally lets me listen too while we train. Mama doesn't let me listen to music." Carrie said shaking her head and looking at the floor while everyone but Ms. Desjardin looked shocked at this.

"No music? What next no TV?" Lizzy asked staring at Carrie shocked.

"No. No TV either. Mama calls it 'Satan's Box' so we don't even have one at home." Carrie said naively while more kids jaws dropped open in horror.

"The only time I've ever watched TV was after I finished training with Ms. Desjardin and had to wait on mama to come pick me up." Carrie added as an afterthought.

"Training? For what?" Chris asked sneering while Desjardin sneered right back at her and Carrie didn't look up from off of the floor.

"Well it seems like I'm the only one who actually _cares_ about Carrie but I won't always be able to protect her so I've been training her to protect herself from any idiot that wants to try and hurt her." Desjardin said sneering back at Chris and making a few of the students and most of the teachers flinch slightly.

"Hmm. How bout a demonstration, you up for it Carrie?" Desjardin asked looking at the strawberry blond girl curiously after staring down Chris for a minute.

"Um…okay? Who will I be demonstrating with?" Carrie asked more than said while Desjardin looked around for a minute before smirking.

"Billy will do. That way everyone knows it won't be faked." Desjardin said pointing at the boy beside Chris who blinked and sneered at her.

"Okay Ms. Desjardin." Carrie said obediently as she stood up and walked a few feet away before stopping and merely staring at Billy who stood as well and sneered at her.

"Remember what I taught you Carrie and you'll be fine, but if something does happen then I'll be right here to help you." Desjardin said softly causing Carrie to close her eyes and take a deep breath, nodding as she reopened her eyes that now had a steely glint to them.

"Whatcha want me to do?" Billy asked with a grunt as he glared at Carrie and Desjardin who merely smirked. Her next words caused jaws to drop all over the gym.

"Simple Billy. I want you to try and attack Carrie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Watching Stephen Kings' Carrie**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Have you lost your mind Rita!?" Ms. Drew, the Math teacher, screeched at her colleague who smirked.

"I assure you my mind is right where it always has been. Have a little faith in me and my teachings." Desjardin said crossing her arms over her chest as she stood and leaned against the table she and Carrie had been sitting at.

"Well Billy? Mind helping out with the demonstration?" Desjardin asked causing Billy to grin wickedly after Chris whispered something in his ear, causing him to nod as he rushed toward Carrie quickly with a fist raised. Carrie waited until his fist was right near her face before she lashed out, grabbing his arm and flipping him clean over her so that his back slammed into the tile floor behind her. There was dead silence in the room for a full two minutes before peoples jaws hit the floor.

"That was just a fluke! You're dead!" Billy roared as he stood up slowly and charged Carrie from behind.

"Don't hold back less than half your strength Carrie. He sure isn't holding back against you." Desjardin called causing Carrie to smirk wickedly as she turned to face the charging Billy. She calmly ducked under his wild punch and stepped inside his guard, slamming her flat palms into his chest several times and knocking him back slightly before she jumped into the air and pulled off a perfect round house kick that sent him straight into lala land.

All was dead silent for a minute before there was an audible 'Holy Fucking _shit_!' from one kid while Desjardin clapped her hands, beaming at Carrie widely.

"Wonderful job Carrie! I knew you picked up the few Karate and Judo moves I showed you fast but I only began teaching you how to do a round house kick at the very end of training yesterday! Impressive!" Desjardin complimented causing Carrie to blush and smile shyly while she fixed her clothes slightly.

"Thank you. I just did it like you showed me how to. It's not as hard as it looks." Carrie said ducking her head shyly while Desjardin laughed as she walked over to the teens side.

"Only you Carrie. Only you. I swear you're a natural born fighter. Now come on. Let's get back to our seats and finish watching this movie yeah?" Desjardin asked wrapping an arm around the girls shoulder and leading the girl to their seats while everyone merely stared at the two shocked as the movie continued.

** Carrie hit the ball but she did it wrong due to nervousness and caused the ball to hit Sue Snell in the back of the head.**

"Sorry about that Sue." Carrie said quietly while Sue was rubbing her head in phantom pain.

"It's alright, and no wonder it hurt so much if you're strong enough to judo flip Billy Nolan of all people." Sue said smiling slightly at Carrie who ducked her head shyly.

** The other girls laughed, Sue mocking a laugh as she told Chris it wasn't funny. When Carrie began to laugh slightly though everyone gave her a mean look as Chris threw the ball back at her.**

** "You eat shit."**

"Detention with me Hargensen! Prepare for boot camp again." Desjardin said glaring darkly at the girl, she had let it go the first time but she wasn't going to let it go this time.

"You can't do that to me!" Chris screeched at Desjardin whose glare darkened.

"Watch me." Desjardin said her glare silencing the blond quickly.

** The movie then cut to a scene in the shower**, causing almost all of the boys to wolf whistle at the half naked girls shown. The boyfriends of the girls shown glared at the other guys while Desjardin glared at all the boys in general and released a protective growl from low in her throat. They'd better not be directing those whistles at Carrie.

"Did you just growl Rita?" Morton asked causing everyone to look at the gym teacher who looked startled at the sudden attention. Everyone was staring at the gym teacher curiously before they were startled at a sudden chanting sound from the screen, causing Carrie to pale.

"Skip this part!" Desjardin yelled as she jumped up and raced over to the projector, hurriedly hitting the fast forward button.

"Why?" Morton asked in slight confusion before being silenced as he saw a fast forwarded version of the other girls throwing tampons at Carrie who was covering up with a bloodied towel and crying, looking hysterical.

"I still don't get why she was so hysterical." Tina commented off handedly, and causing Carrie to flush while Desjardin rolled her eyes.

"It was the first time she had…that time of the month." Desjardin said gently causing every girl but her and Carrie to look shocked and most of the ones who threw the tampons at her to look shocked and slightly ashamed. Chris however merely sneered at anyone who looked at her disgusted for actually recording and posting the video.

"This should be safe." Desjardin said sighing as she released the fast forward button after she saw Carrie grab her skirt, leaving a bloody handprint on it.

** "Carrie snap out of it!" Desjardin yelled as she slapped Carrie across the cheek.**

"Why'd you hit her?!" Ms. Drew asked shocked as she looked at Desjardin, causing Carrie to defend the older woman.

"I was hysterical and didn't know what was going on, which left me on the verge of a panic attack. It was the only way she could get me to calm down enough to explain what was going on and that I wasn't dying. Besides, she didn't hit me hard enough to hurt me, it didn't even leave a bruise in fact, she just hit me hard enough for it to sting a little in order to get my attention." Carrie said causing the math teacher to look at her funny but nod slowly in understanding, as did a few others.

"Sorry again by the way, Carrie. I don't like hitting anyone, especially you, but I couldn't think of any other way." Desjardin said with a small wince while Carrie rolled her eyes slightly.

"We had this discussion the first time you apologized for it. You didn't have another option available at the time and you didn't hurt me, which you could have done easily, so it's fine." Carrie said smiling at Desjardin who smiled back although she still looked quite regretful.

**"Everyone Get out. Now! OUT!" Desjardin yelled causing the other girls to walk away muttering while she turned back to Carrie.**

** "Okay deep breath. Come here. Come on now, it's okay." Desjardin soothed as she held Carrie. **

** "You're okay sweetie. It's totally normal." Desjardin said softly, holding the girl close as the other girls glanced back for a minute before leaving.**

"Why do you give Carrie affectionate nicknames? You call her 'sweetie' and 'honey' all the time." Norma asked having noticed that in the past few weeks.

"Yeah and you're so protective of her. What are you her guard dog or something?" Nikki asked laughing, joking more than anything else.

"Nah sis, Miss Desjardin's her secret bodyguard." Lizzie teased as well, giggling while Desjardin smirked.

"Yeah I guess you can consider me her personal bodyguard. I'll protect her from anyone and anything." Desjardin said hugging a blushing Carrie close, looking down at the younger girl adoringly and fondly.

"What are you her girlfriend or something?" Chris sneered glaring darkly at the teacher who grinned widely. Her next action and her answer causing everyones jaws to drop or their faces to heat up.

"Yes, I am her girlfriend and have been for almost three years." This was punctuated with a small kiss to Carrie's forehead, which was turning as red as the rest of her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Watching Stephen Kings' Carrie**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Okay nice joke but seriously. Why are you so protective of her?" Morton asked chuckling after a moment of looking at the two shocked, wondering if they were really joking or not and hoping they were.

"I wasn't joking Henry. I've known Carrie for four years and have been dating her for three full years come Prom night." Desjardin said frowning at him before smiling down at Carrie, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her close.

"I know an easy way to confirm that it isn't a joke if you'd prefer?" Desjardin said being hit with a sudden brain wave as she grinned, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yeah right. Go on then I dare you! No way would anyone date Creepy Carrie." Chris said sneering cruelly at Desjardin and Carrie, causing Desjardin to glare at her.

"Another day of detention boot camp style Hargensen." Desjardin barked at the girl who seethed at this before the gym teacher looked down at Carrie softly.

"Do you mind Carrie?" Desjardin asked gently causing Carrie to smile up at her and shake her head in the negative.

"Not at all." Carrie said causing Desjardin to smile and tilt Carrie's head back so that it rested on her shoulder as she leaned down and kissed the younger girl full on the mouth in front of everyones shocked eyes. They held the kiss for a few minutes before the need to breath drove them apart, although Carrie remained happily snuggled within Desjardins protective arms.

"….Okay so they aren't joking." Sue said after a minute of dead silence, smacking her boyfriend upside his head when she caught him drooling slightly at the sight of the two women kissing.

"Of course we weren't. I never joke about my feelings for Carrie." Desjardin said as she nuzzled Carrie's hair while the younger girl flushed under all the stares and buried her face into Desjardins neck.

"Why would you want to date that Christian freak!?" Chris screeched finally snapping out of her shock and causing Desjardin's head to snap up as she snarled at the arrogant girl.

"Don't ever insult Carrie in front of me!" Desjardin snarled at the spoiled girl who sneered right back at her despite, or perhaps because of, Carrie miming for her to shut up.

"And what are you going to do about me insulting that Christian Frea-" Chris was cut off as Desjardin lunged at her, quickly having the girl pinned and ready to wrangle her neck.

"Desjardin please stop she's not worth it." Carrie pleaded trying to get her older girlfriend off of the frightened girl. Nobody else moved out of a mixture of fear and shock, causing Carrie to sight slightly.

"Rita?" Carrie asked when she noticed her words weren't having any effect on the pissed off older woman, the sound of her first name though caused her to freeze as her head shot up so she could look at Carrie. Her hands were frozen comically mid-strangle of Chris's neck.

"Carrie? Oh! I'm sorry Care Bear was I scaring you?" Desjardin looked confused about the interruption before her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing, causing her to jump off of Chris as if burned and look at Carrie concerned.

"Just a little. I think you were scaring everyone else worse." Carrie said smiling slightly shyly up at the slightly taller woman who immediately wrapped her arms around Carrie protectively.

"I'm not worried about everyone else, I'm worried about you. They can all go to hell for all I care." Desjardin said nuzzling Carrie's hair as she stared worriedly and yet still adoringly at her younger girlfriend.

"That's not nice Rita." Carrie scolded half-heartedly.

"And neither are they." Desjardin retorted causing Carrie to smile slightly and shake her head in the negative.

"…So who tops?" One of the Garson brothers asked wiggling his eye brows at the two. Desjardin went bright red at the insinuation and glared at him fiercely while Carrie was just plain confused.

"I don't get it. Who tops on what?" Carrie asked with a tilt of her head causing several people to snicker in amusement at all the shocked looks on everyone elses faces and the look of slight mortification on Desjardins face.

"I'll explain later Carrie." Desjardin said with a look of long suffering on her face as she lead Carrie back to their seats, although she caused Carrie to squeak slightly when the PE teacher literally picked her up and placed her on the older womans lap and held her there with her arms.

"So how oblivious is she?" Sue asked with a small grin as she leaned across the table to whisper to Desjardin who had a look of slight disbelief on her face.

"She wouldn't know what 'it' is until you told her or gave her a book on Kama Sutra." Desjardin said bluntly but she smiled down at Carrie anyways when the younger girl looked up at her in confusion.

"Know what what is?" Carrie asked in confusion, earning a small chuckle and kiss to the forehead from her girlfriend.

"I'll explain it to you later Carrie, it isn't exactly a thing to explain in front of an audience." Desjardin said causing Carrie to nod in acceptance but still look confused as the two turned back to the movie.

** "Do you know what it means?" Desjardin asked as she held Carrie close to her body.**

"No she didn't. I had to explain it to her later." Desjardin said whining slightly at having to have explained that to her girlfriend.

"So you're the guy?" The other Garson brother asked causing Desjardin to blush a whole new shade of red while Carrie was confused again. Desjardin opened her mouth to shout something at the Garson brothers, but closed it when the boy suddenly fell to the floor because his chair apparently fell when he was leaning backwards on it, taking his brother down with him much to everyones amusement.

** Desjardin let out a startled yelp when one of the lights above them busted, causing her to cover Carrie protectively.**

"Those things always seem to happen around Carrie for some reason." Sue noticed idly while Carrie smiled slightly, although only Desjardin saw it.

** Suddenly the scene changed to show Carrie dressed and being lead into the principals office, the nervous principal behind her with Desjardin behind him with a bloody handprint on her skirt.**

** "Are you uh feeling better?" Morton asked as he lead her into his office.**

** "Can I get you some aspirin?" He asked as she stepped into his office, jumping when he touched her shoulder.**

** "Some juice or something?"**

"Juice? Really?" Sue asked with a snicker while most of the females in the room were snickering at the nervous principal.

**"Juice? Really Henry?" Desjardin asked walking into the office behind them.**

** "Carrie honey I am so sorry that I-that I slapped you."**

"I really am sorry sweetie." Desjardin said holding Carrie closer protectively.

"I already told you it was okay Rita. You didn't hurt me or anything so I'm fine." Carrie said smiling up at her girlfriend who looked down at her worriedly still.

"But I still shouldn't have sl-" Desjardin was quickly silenced by Carrie giving her a rare scowl…while Sue busted out laughing at Carrie's ensuing threat and the reactions it got from the others in the room.

"Finish that sentence or apologize for slapping me one more time Rita and I swear either you will be sleeping on the couch or I will be going back to my house for the first time in three months."


	5. Chapter 5

**Watching Stephen Kings' Carrie**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Y-You mean you two actually sleep together?" Ms. Drew asked her mind shooting straight to the gutter at Carrie's threat which, amusingly enough, caused Rita's mouth to snap shut as she paled to a milky white color.

"Of course we do. I've been sleeping with her for the last three months." Carrie said blinking innocently as she looked at Ms. Drew, and everyone else, while Rita blanched at her choice of wording.

"Not in _that_ way! We just share the same bed and sleep, that's it! Nothing more!" Rita hurriedly explained at all the stunned and gob smacked looks she and Carrie were getting.

"Well of course we don't do anything more. What more is there to do in a bed other than sleep?" Carrie asked in honest befuddlement as she looked at her girlfriend as if the older woman was crazy. Carrie jumped however, looking very startled, when Sue rolled onto the floor laughing her ass off while Rita banged her forehead on the table in front of her.

"That's part of what I'll explain to you later sweetie. I'll explain it when we go home after the movie's over with." Rita said sighing as she stared down at her younger girlfriend.

"Um…Actually I was going to suggest that we stop for the day." Morton said piping up nervously, causing everyone to look at him confused and curious.

"Well we started the movie at around 1:00 and it's 3:00 now. With all the interruptions we didn't get very far and we very well can't make everyone stay at the school overnight. So, um, why don't we all just go home for the day and pick up the movie when everyone comes back at about 8:00am tomorrow?" Morton suggested causing everyone to blink, they hadn't noticed that with all of the interruptions and with how often they were shocked silent for several minutes that it was now almost time for the school day to be over with.

"That sounds fair actually. The students and teachers can't be expected to stay the night for who knows how many nights in order to watch a movie when we can all just watch it during school hours the next day." Ms. Drew said nodding in agreement with the plan while everyone muttered their agreement to this plan, several students getting up and stretching from sitting for too long.

"But boy would I love to be a fly on the wall in Miss Desjardins house today. Imagine her face as she's explaining everything to Carrie." Ruth Gorgon said with a snicker, causing several others to call out their agreement while Carrie looked confused and Rita merely gave a long suffering sigh, glaring slightly at those who called out their agreements to Ruth's statement.

"Why would she be making a strange face? Am I missing out on something?" Carrie asked in honest confusion as she stood up off of Rita's lap, the woman standing beside her immediately with her strong arm wrapped around Carrie's waist loosely.

"You have no idea Carrie." Sue said with a snicker causing Carrie to look at her in confusion.

"Well of course I don't have any idea! No one is explaining it to me! How am I supposed to know what you're all talking about when no one tells me?" Carrie said in complete and utter befuddlement while Rita sighed slightly, pulling Carrie closer to her ever so slightly.

"They think you'll know because most of them knew by the time they were twelve or so Carrie. Your mother kept you in the dark about a lot of things though, so I'm not really surprised you don't know." Rita explain causing Carrie to sigh slightly.

"Great something else to make me a weirdo." Carrie said softly, causing a few of the other students to flinch slightly at the amount of bitterness in her voice.

"How many times do I have to say this Care Bear? You're not a weirdo, and it's not your fault you didn't know about this. Your mother is to blame not you." Rita said sighing as she stared down at the younger woman sadly, she knew better than anyone how everyone's constant harassment of her was truly effecting her.

"Well. You two solve that somewhere else…somewhere where I am far far away please?" Morton asked nervously as he backed away from them, looking kinda pale.

"Wimp. Come on Care Bear. Let's get home, I gotta start cooking supper soon anyways since we won't be having training today." Rita said glaring at Morton slightly before smiling down at Carrie and leading the girl from the school with her arm around Carrie's waist.

The next day more than a few people were staring in shock or amusement as Carrie limped into the lunch room with Rita right beside her, sporting a wide goofy grin that many boys knew well. Both looked tired, their hair was all over the place, although Rita was trying to brush hers out now, and their cloths were distinctly ruffled but they both looked very happy…and Rita looked more than a bit smug.

"…At least someone got lucky last night." One of the "Players" said with a snicker as he looked at the two, Carrie unable to walk straight and Rita unable to stop grinning.

"Good night Rita?" Ms. Drew asked in amusement at the large grin the gym teacher was sporting, desperately fighting back her disapproval over why the gym teacher was grinning.

"Way better than good." Rita said sitting down at a table with Sue and Tommy, pulling Carrie down to sit onto her lap again almost immediately while she flushed bright red.

"For you or Carrie?" Someone called out with a laugh, causing Rita's grin to turn shark-like.

"Both! And it's none of your damn business, or anyone elses, so unless you want me to use you as a new punching bag I'd better not hear any comments about it! And that goes for everyone!" Rita called out so everyone could hear her, causing most of them to go pale while a few like Hargensen and the Garson brothers ignored her.

"…So who tops?" One of the Garson brothers asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Depends on who's turn it is." Carrie said before Rita could open her mouth, causing Rita to look at her in surprise and slight shock while Sue and Tommy laughed at the look on everyone elses faces.

"…You're going to be the death of me one of these days Care Bear." Rita said after a moment as she merely stared at Carrie in surprise and slight embarrassment.

"Oh but what a way to go." The other Garson brother muttered with a snicker, causing those nearest to him to break out laughing.


End file.
